The present invention relates to opto-electronic devices.
Opto-electronic devices are signal processing devices in which signals may be manipulated either optically or electronically. All such devices must include transducers for converting electronic signals to optical signals or optical signals to electronic signals. Typically, electronic signals are converted to optical signals using modulatable light sources such as laser diodes and LEDs. Optical signals are converted to electronic signals using suitable detectors such as InSb-based detectors, bolometers and photomultipliers. Typically, the surfaces of these detectors are partially reflective. As a result, the detectors are less than 100% efficient, and the reflected light may impinge on other detectors in the same device, creating spurious signals. To minimize these adverse effects of partial reflectivity, the surfaces of the detectors commonly are coated with anti-reflective coatings.